Pistoeka Sabotage Droid
| Afbeelding = 250px | model = Pistoeka Sabotage Droid | klasse = Klasse 4 | ontwerp = Colicoid Creation Nest | fabrikant = Colicoid Creation Nest | hoogte = 0,25 meter 4 kilogram | uitrusting = | taken = Sabotage | prijs = 11.400 Credits | affiliatie= CIS | units = | era = }} De Pistoeka Sabotage Droid, beter bekend als de Buzz Droid, was een kleine Klasse 4 Droid die tijdens de Clone Wars werd gebruikt om schepen te saboteren. Bouw & Uitzicht De Pistoeka Sabotage Droid werd op Colla IV gebouwd door de kannibalen genaamd Colicoids en hun Colicoid Creation Nest. De Buzz Droid werd gebaseerd op de Pisto, een klein irritant wezen dat werd gegeten door de Colicoids. De Buzz Droid was zo’n 25 centimeter groot en kon zich transformeren in een bol. Deze bollen pasten perfect in Buzz Droid Missiles die werden afgevuurd door Vulture Droids of gunships. Deze bollen waren van een hitte afstotende substantie gemaakt waarmee ze doorheen alle schilden konden dringen en droegen elk drie Buzz Droids. Een Buzz Droid kon een snelheid van 20 km/h halen. De Buzz Droid zelf opende deze bol en bestond uit drie rode Photoreceptors en een allegaartje van sabotagewapens op het einde van de poten van de Droid. Dit waren weerhaken, cirkelzagen, plasmabranders, grijparmen, laser scalpels en miniatuur boren. Met de antenne kon de Droid taken ontvangen en aanvallen coördineren met andere Buzz Droids. In geval van nood kon de Buzz Droid zich opblazen. Buzz Droids bezaten een erg doelgerichte programmatie waardoor ze direct konden zien wat de makkelijkste manier was om te saboteren. Geschiedenis & Taken Toen de CIS meer inmenging van de Colicoids eiste in de Clone Wars, pasten zij hun Pistoeka Droids aan tot Sabotage Buzz Droids. In hun bolvorm werden de Buzz Droids in speciale Buzz Droid Discord Missiles afgevuurd naar vijandelijke schepen of voertuigen. Net vooraleer de raket raak trof, spatte de bol open en werden de Buzz Droids gelost die landden op de schepen. thumb|250px|left|Buzz Droid vs R2-D2 Dankzij een hele databank aan gegevens over de bekendste types van schepen, kon een Buzz Droid in enkele seconden heel wat schade aanrichten. Bovendien werden Buzz Droids meestal een groepjes ingezet. De Buzz Droids gebruikten hun wapens om gaten te boren in de bepantsering. Daarna kon de Droid aan bedrading en kon de echte sabotage plaatsvinden. De Droid kon proberen om de voortstuwing uit te schakelen, net als de wapens of de shields. Met wat geluk kon de Buzz Droid zelfs het schip besturen. Via zijn Photoreceptors kreeg de Buzz Droid allerlei gegevens doorgestuurd zoals vergrotingen, filters en speciale sensors. Een Buzz Droid kon echter worden uitgeschakeld door zijn centrale Photoreceptor aan te raken. De Buzz Droids werden pas vrij laat tijdens de Clone Wars ingezet. Tijdens de Battle of Coruscant moesten Anakin Skywalker en Obi-Wan Kenobi afrekenen met Buzz Droids. Ze slaagden er in om R4-P17 te vernietigen en de ‘dome’ van de Astromech Droid los te maken. Uiteindelijk konden Anakin en R2-D2 Obi-Wan verlossen van de andere Buzz Droids. Op het einde van de oorlog zaten de Colicoids met hopen Buzz Droids op overschot. Verschillende Buzz Droids vonden werk op enorme schroothopen zoals op Ronyards en Junction waar ze de eigenaars hielpen met de rommel te sorteren en bruikbaar materiaal vrij te maken. Buzz Droids vonden ook hun weg in het gladiatorencircuit. Deze kleine Droids konden dodelijk snel een tegenstander uit de weg ruimen. Zo werd de gespecialiseerde Mark X Executioner ooit in een recordtijd geveld door een Laser Scalpel van een Buzz Droid. Achter de Schermen *Buzz Droids zijn afkomstig van een legende uit WO II waarin zogenaamde Gremlins vliegtuigen saboteerden. Verschijning *Star Wars Episode III: Revenge of the Sith *Star Wars: The Clone Wars (Serie) **Point of No Return Bron *Buzz Droid in de Databank *Revenge of the Sith: The Visual Dictionary *Revenge of the Sith: Incredible Cross-Sections *The New Essential Guide to Droids *Star Wars Chronicles: The Prequels *Threats of the Galaxy *Battles for the Galaxy *Star Wars: Head-To-Head Tag Teams category:Battle Droids category:Confederate Army category:Colicoid Creation Nest